O Amor e o Tempo  Segunda Temporada
by kahak
Summary: Muito tempo se passa após o grande reencontro de Edward e Bella, as coisas parecem ter tomado o seu rumo,mas tomando as devidas precauções por conta de Anthony.Será que eles vão conseguir fugir dos Volturi por muito mais tempo.
1. Chapter 1

Eu sei que fiquei meses sem postar, mas como prometido ai vai a segunda temporada

cap ta curto, mas é mais como uma introdução

* * *

Capítulo 1

One Love

Arashi

Mesmo que uma centena de anos passem

Eu juro, meu amor

Você é meu tudo

Eu te amo, eu somente te amo

Vamos fazer o mesmo voto amanhã

Somente há pessoa no mundo inteiro

Eu te escolhi

Porque se eu estou com você

Não importa o que será do futuro

Ele brilhará para sempre

Bella pov

Há cerca de oitenta anos atrás eu jamais imaginaria que as nossas vidas, minha e de Anthony, tomariam o rumo que tomaram, que eu reencontraria o meu amor Edward, e que teria a família maravilhosa que tenho

hoje.

Acho que a vida não poderia estar melhor, já iam fazer 71 anos desde o nosso segundo casamento. Edward e eu estávamos aproveitando ao máximo a nossa vida de casados.

Pouca coisa mudou nesses anos, mas justamente esse pouco que mudou me deixavam quase louca, se desse eu já estaria com cabelos brancos. Anthony estava tendo mudanças em seu comportamento, eu poderia até dizer que ele estava em uma fase meio que de transição para a adolescência.

E era uma coisa que eu jamais poderia imaginar, eu sinceramente pensei que ele seria eternamente o meu menininho de quatro anos, porque antes de reencontrar Edward ele não esboçava nenhuma mudança em seus comportamentos, e olha que na época ele já estava com 89 anos, mas me enganei, eu acho que isso ocorreu devido à falta de convivência tanto com humanos quanto com vampiros.

E agora com quase 170 anos Anthony estava impossível, ainda mais se juntado ao Emmett.

Acho que na época eu não pensava na possibilidade de manter esse contato constante com nenhum humano ou vampiro, com medo que os Volturi descobrissem sobre o Anthony, então o melhor que eu podia fazer era nos esconder, e mudar freqüentemente, para não nos descobrirem.

Mas agora com essa fase de transição do Anthony, nós tínhamos que ficar ainda mais alertas. Como ele estava mudando, o humor dele era inconstante, então quando ele se irritava ou coisas do tipo ele acabava

virando para a sua forma de criança. Então tínhamos sempre que estar por perto para poder ter um certo controle da situação, mas mesmo assim era muito isso, quando fossemos para a escola novamente nós estudaríamos no mesmo ano que Anthony, e tentaríamos pegar quase todos os horários juntos.

Após passar uma boa temporada viajando pela Europa, Edward, Anthony e eu resolvemos nos juntar novamente a todos, para começarmos mais um ano letivo, agora em Forks, a pequena e chuvosa cidade que mudou o rumo de nossas vidas. Apesar de terem se passado tantos anos, Forks continuava a mesma verde e pacata cidade de sempre, mas só que agora com construções mais modernas e mais tecnologia.

* * *

espero que tenham gostado

próximo cap sai na terça ou quarta


	2. Chapter 2

mais um cap, agora sim as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes

* * *

Capítulo 2

Bella pov

Quando chegamos em Forks, lembranças começaram a invadir a minha mente. Desde quando desembarcamos aqui pela primeira vez, até o meu reencontro com Edward. Apesar da chuva constante Forks tinha um espaço reservado nas minhas lembranças e no meu coração.

A casa dos Cullen ainda continuava com o mesmo padrão de antigamente, branca com grandes paredes de vidro, só que agora estava bem maior, e com vários quartos, para abrigar nove vampiros. Ela não era mais tão isolada como antigamente, mas não deixava de ter privacidade também.

Amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aula, já estávamos acostumados com isso, seria basicamente a mesma coisa, pessoas pensando e agindo da mesma maneira como ao longo dos anos. As vezes isso se tornava monótono, mas já tinha virado uma espécie de hábito, sabe, frequentar escolas, interagir com humanos, essas coisas.

Logo a noite Anthony disse que precisava ir caçar, apesar de já termos ido, nó não deixávamos Anthony ir sozinho, e ele sempre ficava irritado, pois queria ir sozinho, mas nós não deixávamos, porque algum outro  
vampiro poderia estar por perto e como Anthony estava nessa fase, de repente ele poderia perder o controle e acabar se transformando pra sua forma real. Nós sempre discutíamos isso, e ele ficava cada vez mais  
chateado, sempre dizia que não o deixávamos fazer nada, que não tínhamos que nos preocupar que ele ficaria bem, mas era difícil.

Depois que terminamos de caçar Anthony foi direto para o seu quarto e se trancou lá, ele sempre fazia isso.

- É melhor eu ir lá falar com ele. - disse já me dirigindo para as escadas.

- Não Bella, é melhor deixar ele sozinho, sabe, esfriar a cabeça. - disse Edward segurando a minha mão.

- Mas só fazemos isso para o seu bem. Quando ele conseguir controlar melhor as emoções deles e o seu poder ele vai poder fazer o que ele quiser, eu não vou impor mais limites, mas é que por enquanto é  
perigoso, e eu fico tão preocupada.

- Ele sabe, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem, nós todos estamos alertas, e Alice está monitorando as coisas.

- Eu sei, mas é que difícil essa situação toda. - Edward assentiu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Daqui a pouco ele vai estar bem melhor. Agora temos que nos preparar para a aula.

- Tudo bem.

Após nos trocarmos, descemos e ficamos na sala junto com os outros, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett estavam vendo TV, Anthony ainda estava no quarto e Carlisle já havia ido para o hospital.

- Tudo bem com você querida? - perguntou Esme para mim.

- Tudo. - Só queria que acabasse logo.

- Um dia as coisas vão se acertar, mas tudo ao seu tempo. - disse, e me mandou um olhar encorajador.

- Obrigada.

Logo que terminamos essa breve conversa, Anthony desceu, ele parecia envergonhado, mas não disse nada, já estava pronto e com a sua mochila, foi direto em direção a garagem. Todos nos despedimos da Esme e fomos atrás.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice foram em um carro e Edward, Anthony e eu em outro. Logo que o carro começou a andar Anthony parecia estar criando coragem para dizer algo, mas me apressei a dizer.

- Filho, eu sei que o que você está passando é complicado, não conseguir ter o controle da situação. Mas se nós não o deixamos sair sozinho é porque nós queremos o seu bem, e ...

- Eu sei mãe. Me desculpe, mas é que as vezes eu fico chateado, pensando se isso não vai passar. É tão frustrante.

- Eu sei, mas como diz a Esme. Tudo em seu tempo. - ele assentiu, e voltou a ficar em silêncio

Chegamos na escola rápido, e logo fomos a diretoria pegar os nossos horários. Eram praticamente todos juntos. Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper iriam entrar no último anoa, e o resto no segundo. Ainda era cedo, mas as  
poucas pessoas que estavam lá não pareciam se importar em ficar nos encarando como se fossemos uns deuse gregos. As vezes era engraçado, só não gostava quando elas ficavam falando do meu Edward, nem do Anthony, mas de resto não me importava.

Logo o sinal tocou e fomos para a primeira aula que seria de literatura, essa eu teria junto com Anthony. Quando entramos na sala ainda estava vazia, então nos sentamos no fundo, conforme as pessoas foram  
entrando, já podíamos escutar "nossa esses são os Cullen", "como ela é bonita", "será que ele tem namorada". Mas sempre ignorávamos

O tempo passou rápido. As outras aulas também foram assim, com todos comentando sobre os Cullen. Logo o sinal tocou e Alice e eu estávamos indo em direção ao refeitório nos encontrar com os outros. Chegando lá  
o clima parecia meio tenso, estavam todos lá, menos Anthony.

- O que aconteceu, cadê o Anthony? - perguntei, olhando para o Edward que parecia nervoso.

- Ele saiu, provavelmente deve estar lá fora. - disse a Rose.

- Mas por quê? O quê que tá acontecendo aqui? Edward. - olhei diretamente nos olhos dele esperando uma resposta, estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Antes do intervalo,nós estávamos na aula de educação física. Como Anthony não quis ir a aula, ele disse que ficaria no estacionamento dentro do carro e quando desse o sinal ele iria para o refeitório, então eu fui para a aula. Depois que o sinal tocou fui direto para o refeitório, quando cheguei lá não o encontrei, então fui ao estacionamento para chamá-lo. Quando cheguei lá, Anthony não estava dentro do carro, e nem nos arredores do estacionamento, então segui o seu cheiro e adentrei um pouco a floresta, antes de chegar até ele eu o ouvi conversando com alguém, mas antes mesmo de conseguir chegar perto a outra pessoa desapareceu.

- E quem estava com ele? - cortei Edward, estava muito nervosa.

- Ele não quis dizer, eu até o trouxe aqui para dentro, nós conversamos, mas ele não queria falar, então discutimos e ele saiu daqui, eu queria ir atrás dele mas não me deixaram. - disse olhando para o Emmett e  
Jasper. Ele parou um pouco e completou - não Alice não era um vampiro.

- Então o que era, se fosse humano não teria desaparecido tão rápido. - disse e imediatamente me virei para Alice. - mas você não viu nada?

- Não.

Foi ai que me deu um estalo.

- Ai meu Deus, onde está o Anthony. Alice? - ela parou e se concentrou ela estava preocupada. - fala Alice.

- Eu não consigo ver nada.

Aquelas palavras fizeram todos se calar. "Eu não consigo ver nada", essas palavras ficaram martelando na minha mente, se ela não consegue ver nada então..

- NÃO. - disse alto demais fazendo todos do refeitório virarem para nós.

- Calma Bella. Nós vamos sair agora e procurar ele. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Edward disse tentando me reconfortar, mas eu pudi perceber que ele estava tão abalado quanto eu.

Tentamos ligar para o seu celular, mas nada. Ligamos também para Esme e o Carlisle para ver se eles sabiam de algo, mais nada, ninguém sabia. Saimos rapidamente do refeitório e nos dividimos. Edward e eu iriamos pela floresta, Alice e Jasper no centro e Rosalie e Emmett nos arredores.

Nós vasculhamos cada canto daquela floresta e nada dele. Já estava a ponto de um ataque. O que será que aconteceu com o meu menino?

* * *

comentem por favor

próximo cap sai na terça ou quarta


	3. Chapter 3

desculpem a demora, não consegui postar ontem

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella pov

Nós vasculhamos cada canto daquela floresta e nada dele. Já estava a ponto de um ataque. O que será que

aconteceu com o meu menino?

Edward tentava me acalmar de todas as formas, mas era impossível. A essas alturas eu pensava em todas as possibilidades. Alice ainda não conseguia ver nada, já eram quase 23h e nada de Anthony, não sabia nem mais aonde procurar.

Nós vasculhamos cada canto da nossa área, até a linha que dava para a área dos lobos, mas não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de ele ter ido para lá, ou os lobos já teriam nos dado algum aviso, bom provavelmente nada amigável já que as nossas relações não são das melhores, segundo o que Carlisle me contou.

Nós resolvemos dar uma última olhada ao redor da cidade, na floresta e até nas cidades vizinhas, antes de irmos para as outras cidades procurar algo sobre o seu desaparecimento.

- É melhor irmos logo, quanto mais rápido melhor, então logo poderemos começar a procurar nas outras cidades mais no limite do estado. - disse Jasper.

- Tudo bem, mas eu acho melhor alguém ficar aqui em casa, para o caso de Anthony voltar para cá. - disse Esme.

- Acho melhor você ficar Bella. - disse Edward apertando a minha mão mais forte.

- Não, eu não posso ficar parada enquanto o meu filho está desaparecido, e se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele.

- O Edward tem razão Bella. - disse Alice, vindo me abraçar. - você está muito alterada. Não se preocupe, se descobrirmos alguma coisa nós te ligaremos imediatamente.

- Tudo bem então. Acho melhor vocês irem logo.

E assim todos sairão em busca de Anthony, e eu fiquei sozinha, quase que tendo um treco de tão aflita que eu estava, eu pedi com todas as minhas para que alguém o encontrasse, ou que pelo menos voltassem com alguma notícia boa, ou até mesmo que ele aparecesse aqui na minha frente e esse pesadelo todo acabasse de vez por todas.

O tempo foi se passando e nada de notícias. Cada hora parecia uma eternidade. Eu só conseguia andar de um lado para o outro, e me esforçar muito para não sair de casa para ir procurar também.

Estava perdendo as esperanças, quando passos e um cheiro familiar chamam a minha atenção. Antes mesmo que ele entrasse em casa eu já fui ao seu encontro e lhe dei um abraço tão forte que era como se fosse para ele nunca mais sair de perto de mim desse jeito.

- Anthony meu filho, aonde você esteve, todos ficamos muito preocupados com você, eu pensei até o pior, porque a Alice não conseguia te ver.

- Calma mãe, me desculpe. Tá tudo bem agora. - disse Anthony, ainda abraçado a mim.

- BEM, VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE COMO EU FIQUEI SEM TER NOTÍCIAS SUAS, VOCÊ PODIA PELO MENOS TER ATENDIDO O CELULAR, OU TER LIGADO.

- Desculpa. Eu prometo que nunca mais faço isso. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Mas aonde e com quem você estava. - o soltei do meu aperto e olhei para ele.

Anthony se afastou um pouco de mim e abaixou a cabeça, ele não queria me olhar nos olhos. Estava hesitando.

- Anthony.

- É só que, eu prometi que não contaria nada mãe.

- Mas você sabe que não existem segredos entre nós. Você pode confiar em mim. Se você me contar eu vou poder ajudar. Pode confiar em mim. - ele olhou para mim, e respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem então.

Antes de começar a me contar o que havia acontecido, eu liguei para todos e disse que Anthony estava em casa. Enquanto eles não chegavam Anthony começou a me contar tudo. No momento exato que ele terminou todos chegaram.

Todos foram abraçá-lo e dar pequenas broncas nele. A maior com certeza foi a de Edward.

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE COMO TODOS NÓS FICAMOS, E A SUA MÃE. - antes que Edward se irritasse mais eu me coloquei na sua frente.

- Desculpa pai.

- Calma Edward, o Anthony já me contou tudo, foi por uma boa causa. - disse tentando acalmá-lo

- E o que aconteceu.

- Anthony. - disse para que ele começasse a contar. - ele assentiu

Anthony pov

- Foi assim...

_Flashback on_

_O sinal tinha acabado de tocar, e a próxima aula seria de educação física, junto com o meu pai. Eu não estava a fim de fazer a aula._

_- E ai Anthony, pronto para a aula?_

_- Na verdade eu estava pensando em não ir. Eu não aguento mais, para onde eu me viro estão falando da gente, isso porque nós estamos no primeiro dia._

_- Bom, tudo bem então, mas você vai ficar aonde até o intervalo._

_- Eu vou ficar dentro do carro ouvindo música, e quando o sinal tocar eu vou até o refeitório._

_- OK. - disse meu pai se despedindo e se virou para ir a aula._

_Depois que os corredores se esvaziaram eu segui até a saída que dava para o estacionamento. Quando estava quase perto do carro eu avistei uma menina perto da entrada da floresta, ela tinha o cabelo castanho, olhos verde, parecia ter 13 ou 14 anos, estava toda suja, parecia perdida e com muito medo, a primeira vista ela parecia humana, mas o cheiro dela era diferente, o sangue dela parecia um perfume, e o coração batia de forma muito acelerada . Eu fiquei curioso e resolvi ir falar com ela. Mas conforme eu ia me aproximando ela ia se afastando._

_- ESPERE, EU SÓ QUERO CONVERSAR._

_Ela se virou e começou a correr, quase tão rápido quanto um vampiro, vendo que ela não ia parar, eu me resolvi correr, como não tinha ninguém me olhando consegui ir atrás dela e alcançá-la Eu segurei o seu braço, ela tentou tirar, mas como estava meio fraca não consegui._

_- Por favor, não me mate. - ela disse como um suplicio._

_- Eu não vou te matar, só quero conversar. - ela não disse nada, só ficou me olhando acuada. _

_- Meu nome é Anthony, e o seu. - ela pareceu pensar um pouco e acabou cedendo._

_- Eu me chamo Sophia. Você é um vampiro, não é._

_- Sou, e você?_

_- Se eu te disser você me solta?_

_- Mas se eu te soltar você não vai fugir, vai? - ela negou com a cabeça, então soltei o braço dela._

_- Eu sou mestiça, meio humana e meio vampira._

_- Mestiça. Eu não sabia que existiam. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, e assim desse jeito, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Eu não acho que devo te contar, é perigoso._

_- Pode confiar, se você me contar nós vamos poder ajudá-la_

_- Nós? - ela perguntou._

_- Sim, eu e minha família. Eles são super legais, com certeza vão te ajudar._

_- Não posso, se eu te contar, eles também vão matar vocês._

_- Eles quem?_

_- Os Volturi._

_- Ah. - eu não consegui dizer nada, afinal de alguma forma nós também estávamos fugindo deles. - nós definitivamente podemos te ajudar._

_Ela ficou em dúvida me encarando, de repente ouvimos um barulho vindo da floresta, ela se assustou e saiu correndo dali._

_Flashback off_

- Bom, dai eu entrei com o papai no refeitório, nós discutimos e eu sai de lá, como ele não veio atrás de mim, eu fui procurar a Sophia.

_Flashback on_

_Depois da discussão eu fui novamente para a floresta e comecei a procurar a Sophia, não demorou muito e eu a encontrei perto do rio, sentada. Ela percebeu a minha presença e tentou fugir novamente, mas eu me apressei e parei bem a frente dela como uma barreira._

_- Nós não precisamos fazer isso de novo. Só me deixe ajudá-la_

_Ela acabou concordando, mas achou melhor nós irmos a um outro lugar para conversar Ela me levou até uma montanha, que ficava meio longe de Forks, e lá havia uma caverna aonde ela se abrigava._

_- Então. O que aconteceu com você. Porque você está fugindo._

_- Tudo aconteceu a dois anos atrás, meu pai ,Alan, era um vampiro nômade e solitário, em uma de suas paradas para caça ele encontrou a minha mãe ,Anna, que era humana, ela era órfã e estava fugindo do orfanato, pois as outras meninas que moravam lá a maltratavam, então como mágica eles se apaixonaram. Um amor impossível. Meu pai pretendia transformar a minha mãe, mas antes eles queriam encontrar um lugar tranquilo para morar. _

_Depois de muito procurar eles encontraram um lugar tranquilo, e resolveram se casar._

_Após alguns dias de casados, minha mãe começou a passar mal, vivia enjoada, vomitando e comia muito. Meu pai começou a suspeitar que ela estava grávida. após mais um dia tudo se confirmou, a barriga dela crescia cada vez mais rápido._

_Pouco tempo depois eu nasci, e meu pai conseguiu salvar a minha mãe. Meu pai ficou com muito medo que os Volturi descobrissem tudo, por causa das crianças imortais, mas vendo o meu desenvolvimento, o plano era nos escondermos, até eu aparentar uma idade razoável, mas infelizmente não deu certo._

_Nós fomos acusados, por uma vampira que me viu, na época eu aparentava uns 5 anos. Então os Volturi chegaram de surpresa, Alec, Jane, Felix e Demitri. Meu pai se sacrificou pela gente, ele iria distrai-los enquanto a minha mãe fugia comigo. Nós fomos até um certo ponto e minha mãe me escondeu em uma caverna, ela me disse que se ela não voltasse até o nascer do dia, que era para eu fugir, e me esconder até eu completar o meu desenvolvimento Mesmo pedindo para ela não ir, ela foi para ajudar o meu pai, eu esperei, esperei e esperei, o sol já estava nascendo e nada da minha mãe, eu ainda fiquei até o meio do dia, mas depois resolvi obedecer. E desde então eu me escondo. Os Volturi ficaram um tempo me perseguindo, mas agora eu não sei._

_Eu fiquei sem palavras, ela era tão nova e já passou por tudo isso._

_- É por isso que eu não queria contar, para não te envolver nisso._

_Resolvi ser sincero e contei a minha história. Ela escutou tudo e no final parecia até aceitar a ajuda, mas ainda estava com medo de nos colocar em risco._

_- Já tá ficando tarde, acho melhor nós irmos lá para a casa._

_- Nós? _

_- É, eu não vou te deixar aqui agora que eu sei de tudo._

_- Mas e a sua família. Acho melhor eu ficar aqui._

_- Eles são todos maravilhosos, vão te receber de braços abertos, vamos. - me levantei e estendi a mão para ela._

_- Acho melhor não, o que eles vão pensar, afinal se vocês estão fugindo dos Volturi é melhor ficarem longe de mim._

_- Besteira, vamos. - vendo que ela não se mexeu, fiz a proposta. - então vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou para a casa e conto tudo para eles, e depois conforme o que eles disserem você vai ficar conosco. Tudo bem._

_- Ta bom então._

_Flashback off_

- Então eu a fiz prometer que não sairia de lá, voltei para casa e, bom, agora vocês já sabem. E então o que vocês acham.

- Vamos logo buscar essa menina. Meu Deus, ela deve estar tão assustada. Anda, vamos. - disse Esme já na porta.

* * *

e ai gostaram?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Anthony pov

- Vamos logo buscar essa menina. Meu Deus, ela deve estar tão assustada. Anda, vamos. - disse Esme já na porta.

Eu levei todos até a montanha onde Sophia se escondia, já era bem tarde, esperava que Sophia ainda estivesse lá.

- É por aqui a entrada da caverna, mais eu acho melhor eu entrar primeiro para ela não se assustar. - disse já indo em direção a caverna.

Entrei olhando tudo em volta, a caverna era pequena e havia uma pequena fogueira que iluminava muito pouco, pude ver uma pequena figura encolhida em um dos cantos úmidos da caverna, era Sophia que estava dormindo, ela parecia um anjo, mas muito assustada. Tinha um sono muito agitado e falava com muita angústia. _"mamãe, não vá, eu não quero ficar sozinha" " Não, não matem eles" "alguém me ajude, por favor"_ ela dizia tudo quase como um sussurro e as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto angelical . Me dava um aperto muito grande no peito a ver dessa forma, eu jamais poderia imaginar o tamanho do sofrimento dela.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, e dei uma leve chacoalhada nela, ela se moveu um pouco, mas não acordou. Eu cogitei a ideia de a pegar no colo para levar para casa, mas ela podia se assustar quando acordasse.

- Sophia. - a chamei e novamente a chacoalhei, dessa vez ela abriu os olhos assustada.

- Não, mamãe. - as lágrimas começaram a rolar abundantemente, e ela se agarrou no meu pescoço chorando convulsivamente

- Calma Sophia, shii está tudo bem, foi só um sonho. - disse acariciando os seus longos cabelos castanhos.

- Anthony? - perguntou ainda meio sonolenta.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Desculpe. Não esperei que você fosse voltar. - ela disse com a voz embargada pelo choro e pelo sono.

- Descanse, eu vou te levar para casa, estão todos nos esperando lá fora.

Acho que ela nem chegou a ouvir a última parte, pois a respiração dela voltou a pesar e percebi que ela já dormia novamente abraçada no meu pescoço. Me levantei com cuidado com ela no no colo, ela tinha poucos pertences, juntei tudo e me encaminhei para fora. Todos olhavam com curiosidade a figura que eu carregava nos braços.

- Tudo bem filho? - minha mãe perguntou pegando as coisas dela que eu carregava.

- Tudo, ela só teve um pesadelo. Vamos, ela tem que descansar em um lugar mais confortável. - minha mãe me deu um sorriso e correu ao meu lado até o caminho de casa com todos os outros atrás.

Chegando em casa eu a coloquei delicadamente no sofá e fiquei admirando ela enquanto dormia. Ela parecia muito cansada. Não me passava pela cabeça uma criatura tão indefesa sozinha pela floresta, tendo que dormir ao relento, sempre com medo, acuada, e fugindo. Ela mexia muito comigo, a minha vontade era de estar sempre ao seu lado para poder protegê-la Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela voz de Esme.

- Coitadinha, tão pequena e frágil, sozinha esse tempo todo. - disse com a voz embargada.- Mas a partir de agora ela tem a nós.

- Nós vamos cuidar dela querida. - disse Carlisle indo abraçar Esme.

- É melhor colocarmos ela em um dos quartos. - disse minha mãe.

- Pode colocar ela no meu, afinal não temos nenhum quarto de hóspedes pronto. - me ofereci.

- Então hoje ela fica no seu quarto, mas pode deixar que amanhã vou montar um belo quarto para ela. - disse Esme parando ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem, então vou colocá-la lá em cima.

Eu a peguei novamente no colo e fui até o meu quarto a colocar na cama para que ela pudesse dormir melhor. Assim que a coloquei, peguei um cobertor e a cobri. Ainda fiquei uns instantes parado a observando, e depois fui até a sala.

- Nós precisamos tomar algumas providências. - disse o meu pai. - Temos que prestar atenção a movimentação dos Volturi.

- Vamos aumentar os cuidados. Alice você vai ter que monitorar os Volturi com mais frequência, ver quais vão ser as ações deles, qualquer coisa. Temos que estar sempre alertas. - completou Carlisle e Alice assentiu.

- Como eles puderam fazer mal para essa menina. - disse minha mãe que parou ao meu lado. - estou orgulhosa de você. Se você não tivesse ido atrás dela só Deus sabe o que teria acontecido.

Depois da conversa achamos melhor esperar a Sophia acordar para saber quais providencias tomar primeiro, continuar ou nos mudarmos da cidade, pensar em como manter os Volturi afastados, essas coisas.

Já era de manhã, não iríamos para a escola hoje. As garotas saíram para comprar coisas para a Sophia, Jasper, Emmett e meu pai foram dar uma olhada nos arredores de Forks só para ter certeza de que ninguém a havia seguido, Carlisle estava no escritório, ele estava esperando a Sophia acordar para poder saber se ela estava bem e eu estava na sala "lendo" um livro, na verdade eu estava mais atento a movimentação no andar de cima, não sabia como ela acordaria.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos e eu escutei ela se movimentando na cama como se estivesse se espreguiçando, rapidamente me levantei e em apenas alguns segundos já me encontrava perto da porta que estava entreaberta, dei uma leve batida na porta e entrei.

- Bom dia. - disse timidamente.

- Aonde eu estou? - perguntou ela já de pé olhando tudo atentamente.

- Bom aqui é a nossa casa, e esse o meu quarto.

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes com seus olhos verdes, parecia confusa.

- Pensei que fosse um sonho.

- Depois que nós terminamos a nossa conversa ontem eu vim para casa e conversei com a minha família, na hora eles quiseram que você viesse para cá, então fomos até a montanha te buscar, mas quando eu cheguei lá você estava dormindo, então nós te trouxemos para cá. - expliquei.

- Obrigada. Mas é melhor eu ir embora agora. - disse e se virou para pegar suas coisas que estavam na cadeira.

- NÃO. - praticamente gritei e a segurei pelo braço, ela ficou meio acuada e então eu me recompus. - Desculpe. Mas por favor fique, é muito perigoso você ficar sozinha, nós queremos que fique. - praticamente supliquei.

- Não sei se devo.

- Por favor.

Estava tão concentrado na conversa que nem escutei quando os outros chegaram.

- É, por favor fique conosco querida, nós queremos muito que fique. - disse Esme entrando no quarto, nós olhamos para porta e pude ver que todos estavam ali parados curiosos.

- Mas..

- Nada de mais, você vai ficar e pronto. - disse Alice já parando ao seu lado.

Ela ficou sem graça, abaixou a cabeça olhando para os próprios pés.

- Tudo bem. - disse sussurrando.


	5. Chapter 5

desculpem a demora,

o capítulo ficou bem curto, estava meio que sem idéias

* * *

Capítulo 5

Anthony pov

Depois da confirmação da Sophia, Alice ficou impossível. Não a deixou nenhum minuto sozinha a arrastava de um lado para o outro com todas as mulheres a sua volta, ajudaram ela a se limpar, mostraram todas as roupas que compraram, enfim a cercaram o dia todo. Ela estava bem acuada no começo, mas depois foi se soltando e confiando nelas.

Resolvi dar uma volta para pensar, fui para perto do riacho que ficava próximo a nossa casa.

Fiquei pensando em tudo o que ela havia passado. Perder os pais tão cedo e ter que viver fugindo. A minha situação nem se comparava com a dela, eu tive sorte de ter uma família comigo, Já ela perdeu os pais dessa forma tão violenta pelos Volturi. Os Volturi, se eu pudesse acabaria com eles para me vingar pela Sophia e para poder viver em paz.

Apesar de acabar de ter conhecido a Sophia eu já me sentia ligado a ela. Não era o mesmo modo que eu estava ligado aos meus pais Não tinha certeza sobre o que eu sentia em relação a ela, mas era algo muito forte. Fui interrompido dos meus pensamentos pelo meu pai que se sentou ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. - Ele ficou em silencio para me dar espaço para colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem. - Bom, na verdade não. Eu não consigo me conformar com tudo o que aconteceu com a Sophia.

- Todos nós também, mas não podemos agir simplesmente por impulso. Temos que nos precaver antes de tomar alguma atitude mais drástica.

- Eu sei.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, não é. - meu pai afirmou.

Se eu fosse humano provavelmente estaria corado. Nós geralmente sempre tínhamos essas conversas de pai e filho, mas não costumávamos falar tanto sobre garotas, geralmente eu acabava mudando de assunto. Mas agora eu estava um tanto confuso, precisava falar com alguém.

- Bom .. eu não sei, eu gosto dela de um jeito diferente Não é da mesma forma que eu gosto da mamãe e de você, é diferente. Me da medo.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu me senti da mesma forma quando conheci a sua mãe. Eu estava amando.

Sabe quando você entende o que a pessoa quer dizer, mas fica relutando em aceitar era o que estava passando por mim. Eu apaixonado. Meu pai ficou me olhando e sorrindo, ele provavelmente ouviu o meu dilema. Parece que se passaram horas que eu estava tentando compreender o obvio.

- Não, é, ela.. eu.. eu a-acho que. - comecei gaguejando

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha,é natural, eu também passei por isso.

- E o que você fez?

- Bom, no começo eu fiquei com medo, não sabia muito o que dizer, mas depois as coisas foram fluindo, eu a cortejei, e bom, ai nós ficamos juntos.

Do jeito que ele dizia parecia tudo muito simples, mas eu nem mesmo sabia se ela sentia alguma coisa, afinal nós mal nos conhecemos, e além do mais ela tem só o que dois anos.

- Você não deveria pensar só pelo lado negativo. eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se ajeitar no final.

Fiquei até tarde pensando sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Apaixonado. Era estranho me sentir assim depois de tanto tempo, nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Não sabia como deveria agir agora. Como eu iria encarar Sophia sabendo que ela poderia não sentir a mesma coisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Anthony pov

Após um bom tempo eu resolvi voltar para casa, afinal passei boa parte da tarde fora. Ainda estava meio apreensivo, mas resolvi deixar as coisas irem acontecendo aos poucos e só depois que resolvêssemos o problema com os Volturi eu voltaria a me preocupar com isso.

Conforme ia me aproximando da casa, comecei a ouvir um burburinho tenso, já estava bem perto da entrada quando ouvi minha mãe dizer.

- Alice, por favor tente novamente.

Eu cheguei na hora em que Alice disse meio atordoada.

- Eu não consigo. Não consigo ver mais as decisões do Aro. Não sei explicar, mas é como se ele não existisse mais.

- E os outros Volturi? - perguntou Carlisle.

Alice parou por um instante e se concentrou.

- Não vejo quase nada. Deve ser porque eu não tenho uma espécie de vinculo com a mente deles, não consigo. É muito frustrante, me sinto cega.

- Sinto muito por isso Alice. Nós vamos dar um jeito - disse minha mãe indo abraçar Alice.

- Nós vamos ter que redobrar as atenção nas proximidades de Forks, vamos fazer rondas de manhã e a noite, para ter certeza de que eles não estão por perto, e se necessário nos mudaremos. - finalizou Carlisle e todos assentimos.

- Onde está a Sophia? - não me contive e acabei perguntando, o que despertou a atenção dos já desconfiados membros da minha família. Com certeza se pudesse já estaria todo corado.

Minha mãe reprimiu um sorriso antes de responder.

- Ela está lá em cima no quarto dela. Mas acredito que a essas horas ela já deve estar dormindo querido.

- Tudo bem mãe. - disse tentando não demonstrar o meu desapontamento por ela já estar dormindo.

Eu queria poder conversar com ela e saber como ela estava se sentindo com essa mudança, enfim, por tudo o que ela veio passando. Estava tentado a ir para o quarto dela e a observar dormindo, mas não queria dar explicação aos outros, então resolvi ir para o meu quarto, tentar me distrair.

Subi as escadas lentamente, já podendo escutar os seus batimentos, o quarto dela ficava de frente paro meu, permaneci alguns instantes parado em frente a sua porta, cheguei a por a mão na maçaneta, mas não consegui girar, então lentamente fui me afastando, até que ouvi a sua voz muito baixinha e embargada "por favor não vão embora", "não me abandonem também" eu senti um nó na garganta, e por um impulso entrei no seu quarto e parei do lado de sua cama, ela estava com uma expressão de dor no rosto, me ajoelhei e dei uma leve sacudida em seus ombros.

- Sophia. Sophia. - chamei por ela e lentamente ela foi abrindo os seus olhos.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Foi só um sonho.

Demorou um pouco até que ela conseguisse assimilar as coisas.

As lágrimas não sessavam, ela se sentou e puxou os cobertores para cobrir o rosto. Parecia um pouco envergonhada.

- Des-desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, foi só um pesadelo.

Ela manteve o rosto coberto, ainda chorava. Me sentei ao seu lado e puxei as cobertas para poder vê- lá. Levei minha mão até seu rosto para secar suas lágrimas, sua pela era quente, não tão quente quanto a de um humano, e me deu uma espécie de corrente elétrica quando meus dedos alcançaram as suas bochechas. Com o meu toque, ela levantou a cabeça, e nossos olhares se encontraram, pudi ouvir o seu coração se acelerar, as batidas estavam muito mais rápidas do que o normal e seus olhos verdes ainda estavam marejados. Nenhum de nós conseguiu fazer alguma coisa além de não quebrar esse contato. Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, com certeza essa cena ficaria para sempre nas minhas memórias, mesmo se ela não gostasse de mim da mesma maneira que eu gostava dela.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco. A nossa bolha foi quebrada por um Emmett pigarreando e soltando aquelas gargalhadas estilo Emmett. Me virei rapidamente para a porta onde toda a minha família estava parada com aquelas caras de "aaai que bonitinho". Não poderia ter sido menos constrangedor.

- É, ãh.. filho, nós só viemos ver porque a Sophia estava chorando, nós não, ãh ... - minha mãe que estava com um baita sorriso no rosto tentou justificar.

- ..queríamos atrapalhar os pombinhos.

- Emmett. - Rose o repreendeu e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Que foi que eu fiz ursinha. - disse Emmett enquanto esfregava as costelas.

- Como se tivesse machucado e .. - retrucou Rose.

- Sophia teve um pesadelo, e eu .. vim ver se estava tudo bem. - cortei Rosalie, antes que as coisas

ficassem ainda mais constrangedoras.

- Oh, tudo bem querida. - Esme entrou no quarto e foi para o lado de Sophia que agora estava com a cabeça baixa olhando para as mãos. Ela olhou rapidamente para Esme e assentiu.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, e não conseguia encará-la, muito embora eu achasse que ela também não conseguisse me encarar, achei melhor ir para o meu quarto e rezar para que todos me deixassem em paz, para eu poder pensar. Paz que durou pouco, ouvi alguém parar na frente da minha porta, eu sabia que minha mãe iria querer conversar comigo sobre o que tinha acontecido agora a pouco.

- Pode entrar mãe.

Ela abriu a porta de maneira hesitante, e se sentou ao meu lado no chão ao pé da cama.

- Desculpe, por termos, bem, te atrapalhado agora a pouco, não foi a nossa intensão. E eu sei que você quer ficar sozinho, mas eu queria ter uma breve palavrinha com você. - ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio antes de voltar a falar. - Não fique se martirizando por pensar que você SABE o que ela pensa de você. De repente se você parar e prestar mais atenção, as coisas vão se ajeitar. E você vai ver que não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Pense nisso. Eu te amo.

Ela me deu mais uma olhada antes de sair. Por que ela teve que falar tudo assim de forma tão vaga. Apesar de ver um certo sentido no que ela disse, a minha parte insegura sempre tentava tomar a minha mente, me impedindo de pensar claramente.


	7. Chapter 7

eu esqueci de colocar uma foto da Sophia, então ai vai o link

http: / / 1 . bp . blogspot . com / _ H8Y9XEQXkGo / TOPrMQdOJCI / AAAAAAAAMEw / FWGLD5dlApw / s1600 / Smile-lucy-hale-wallpapers . jpg

tirem os espaços

só imaginem ela mais nova, pois a Sophia aparenta uns 13, 14 anos, mas ela tem dois anos

* * *

Capítulo 7

Anthony pov

Já estava quase amanhecendo, ainda estava no meu quarto escutando um pouco de música e atento a movimentação na casa, para ser mais exato no quarto de Sophia, pois depois de ontem quando todos entraram e nos pegaram naquela situação constrangedora, parece que eles resolveram sair um pouco de casa.

Estávamos só os dois. Essa situação toda estava me deixando fora de controle, esperava poder resolvê-la o quanto antes.

Resolvi aproveitar o espaço que minha família me deu, e fui até o quarto de Sophia. Me aproximei lentamente, já no batente da porta pude ouvir baixos soluços vindo de dentro, provavelmente ela estava tendo pesadelos novamente. Queria poder fazer algo para que ela não sofresse até nos sonhos dela.

Estava pronto para entrar no comodo, quando de repente fogo tomou conta do lugar. Era como se uma bola de fogo se formasse ao redor da Sophia. Fiquei desesperado, queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas estava sem ação, afinal fogo e vampiro não davam em coisa boa. Fiquei nesse pequeno dilema por alguns segundos, e por fim resolvi entrar, não sabia como iria chegar até ela, mas não me importei. Suspirei profundamente para tomar coragem, e dei o primeiro passo em direção a Sophia.

- NÃO. ANTHONY, FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ, VOCÊ NÃO PODE. - minha mãe apareceu de repente e me segurou pelo ombro.

- Não posso, está pegando fogo mãe. Ela vai ... NÃO, ME DEIXE ENTRAR.

- Anthony fique ai.

Tentei me desvencilhar, mas fui impedido pelo meu pai que apareceu junto com Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle, que rapidamente entraram no quarto e apagaram o fogo. Assim que as chamas cessaram, me soltei do aperto de minha mãe e parei no lado de Sophia que estava todo encolhida no chão do quarto completamente ensopada, pela água.

- Sophia. - sussurrei e peguei na sua mão que estava ligeiramente mais quente que o habitual. Ela estava de olhos fechados. - Sophia.

- O que.. o que aconteceu.

- O quarto estava pegando fogo, era como se o fogo te envolvesse. Você está bem, se machucou em algum lugar?

- Não, eu estou bem. Mas não sei o que aconteceu.

- Tente se lembrar querida. - pediu Carlisle.

Ela pensou um pouco, e fechou os olhos para tentar se lembrar.

- Eu lembro que estava tendo um pesadelo, com os Volturi, e quando acordei estava muito brava, então de repente a raiva tomou conta de mim, e o fogo surgiu, depois eu não me lembro de mais nada.

Todos ficaram pensativos, pensando na mesma coisa.

- Em todos esses anos eu nunca tinha visto nada como isso. - disse Carlisle, mais para si mesmo. - Eu sempre pensei que os poderes dos vampiros surgissem através de uma característica humana marcante. Mas isso é totalmente além do que eu poderia imaginar. Talvez por ela ser uma hibrida.

- Isso é tão impressionante, jamais vi nada assim. - comentou Jasper. - Bom, mas nós temos que ajudá-la a controlar esses poderes. Pelo que parece os poderes se manifestaram pelo humor dela.

- Não se preocupe querida, nó vamos te ajudar. - disse Esme que parou ao lado de Sophia com uma toalha para secá-la.

Enquanto Esme ajudava Sophia, nós fomos até a sala. Ninguém comentou nada. Todos estava absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eu estava tão concentrado, assim como os demais que levei um susto quando percebi que tinha alguém do lado de fora nos observando, mais precisamente a mim, eram um par de olhos vermelhos, e quando me dei conta estava na minha forma de criança. Não tive tempo de fazer nada. Só me pus de pé e apontei para o ser escondido por entre as árvores, todos olharam na direção e entenderam o que se passava. Então os olhos sumiram rapidamente fazendo barulho por entre as árvores, o que fez todos ficarem alertas, e nos dirigimos rapidamente para fora da casa afim de encontrar o visitante.

Procuramos em todos lugares, bem dentro da densa floresta, e também nos arredores de Forks , mas o visitante foi muito rápido e não deixou nenhum rastro. Voltamos para casa horas depois sem nenhuma pista. A tensão era palpável. Esme estava parada na porta com Sophia ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Havia um visitante escondido por entre as árvores que viu Anthony em sua forma de criança. Nós tentamos alcançá-lo, e procuramos por toda a floresta e nos arredores de Forks, mas não o encontramos, e não deixou nenhuma pista também. - respondeu Carlisle se pondo do lado de Esme que parecia horrorizada com a notícia.

- Oh Meu Deus, e agora. Alice, você pode ver alguma coisa? - perguntou Esme aflita.

Alice parou por uns instantes antes de dizer o que provavelmente todos já sabiam.

- Ele vai até os Volturi.


	8. Chapter 8

estamos na reta final da fic

* * *

Capítulo 8

Anthony pov

Estávamos todos muito apreensivos com o ocorrido, Alice não conseguiu ter mais nenhuma visão, então não tinha como nos prepararmos para o que viria, até havíamos cogitado a ideia de fugir, mais Carlisle achou melhor enfrentarmos isso de uma vez por todas.

Já havia se passado quase um dia, tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma ronda, estava com a mente cheia, estava cansado de tantas preocupações, queria que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível, para que pudéssemos viver em paz. Estávamos na sala em silêncio, cada um envolto em seus próprios pensamentos, quando de repente Alice levantou em um pulo do sofá e soltou uma exclamação.

- Alice, o que... - Ia perguntar Carlisle, mas ela levantou uma mão para pará-lo e voltou sua atenção para a visão.

- Não temos mas tempo, os Volturi já estão aqui, e não vieram em paz. - disse ela quando seus olhos recuperaram o foco.

- O que exatamente você viu Alice? - perguntou o meu pai.

- Eu vi os Volturi, não todos, mas parte da guarda, eu vi Jane, Alec, Felix e Demitri. Os outros vão

aparecer depois.

- Aonde?

- Na campina.

- É melhor nós irmos para a campina.

- Vamos tentar manter o controle para evitar brigas. - começou Carlisle.

- Controle, mas a Alice disse que eles não vieram em paz, eu quero é mesmo acabar com aquela bola toda deles. - disse o Emmett indignado.

- Emmett. - repreendeu Esme.

- Tudo bem então, mas qual é o plano?

- Nós vamos nos encontrar com eles na campina, tentar explicar a situação e se não der certo nós vamos ter que lutar. - disse Carlisle.

- Eu vou usar o meu escudo o tempo todo para nos proteger. - acrescentou minha mãe.

- Então é melhor nós irmos logo. - disse para todos que se viraram para mim.

Minha mãe se pôs na minha frente e disse:

- Filho, eu não quero que você vá. Você vai ficar aqui em casa com a Sophia.

- Mas mãe, eles só estão vindo aqui por minha culpa, eu quero ir.

- Anthony, você fica. - repetiu ela.

- Mas..

- Anthony, escute a sua mãe. Agora não é hora para isso. - disse ficando do lado da minha mãe. - Fique e tome conta da Sophia. - hesitou um pouco antes de continuar - E... e se alguma coisa acontecer com agente, você pega a Sophia e vá para o clã Denali, eu sei que elas vão poder ajudar vocês.

Eu quis retrucar, discutir para poder ir junto, mas sabia que não era a hora, minha mãe estava emocionada, todos sabíamos a gravidade da situação, mas ninguém teve coragem de falar.

- Ok.

Recebi um forte abraço de meus pais, e eles partiram. Me senti muito mal, estava com uma impressão muito ruim sobre tudo isso. Fiquei alguns minutos parado no mesmo lugar até sentir a presença da Sophia do meu lado.

- Eu ouvi tudo, sinto muito, é tudo culpa minha.

- Não, não é culpa sua, isso só aconteceu porque me viram na minha forma de criança. Eu fui descuidado.

- É sim, se eu não tivesse botado fogo no quarto, não teria atraído a atenção desse vampiro e...

- Não, não e ponto. Não vamos mais falar nisso. Agora eu preciso pensar em uma forma de poder ajudá-los.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

Nós estávamos tão concentrados que só percebemos uma visita indesejada muito tarde.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui. Os Cullens mais novos. Não precisam ter medo crianças. Eu sou Aro. E esses são Marcus e Caius. - disse apontado para um loiro e para um outro que parecia chateado. - e vocês crianças?

- Eu sou Anthony e ela Sophia, mas o que vocês querem aqui?

- Nós só queremos umas informações, o meu "detetive" me contou dos poderes excepcionais que o meu caro Carlisle anda colecionando na sua família.

Então era isso o que eles queria, meu pai já havia comentado sobre o interesse de Aro nos poderes de Alice e nos dele, mas acho que depois que esse "detetive" descobriu o meu e o da Sophia...

- Então crianças eu estou curioso. - Aro interrompeu os meus pensamentos. - principalmente em relação a essa adorável garota. - ele deu um passo em direção a Sophia e eu me coloquei na frente bloqueando a vista dele. - Oh não se preocupe meu caro, eu já sei o que ela é. Uma criatura muito fascinante com poderes interessantes assim como os outros que foram se abrigar com a nossa guarda. Eu soube que perdeu os seus pais. Você poderia vir conosco para Volterra. Tenho certeza que vai gostar de lá, assim como todos os outros híbridos.

- NUNCA. vocês mataram os meus pais. - respondeu Sophia saindo atrás de mim, os olhos dela pareciam em chamas.

Aro deu alguns passos para trás.

- Peço desculpas sobre isso criança. Mas Alec e Jane adoram por seus poderes em prática.

- Não, você mandou matá-los.

Cada instante em que ela ficava brava o corpo dela irradiava um calor quase insuportável.

- Anthony saia daqui. - ela conseguiu sussurrar para que só eu pudesse escutar. - eu acho que vai acontecer de novo.

- Não, mantenha a calma.

- Vá agora...

Eu ia protestar novamente, mas uma bola de fogo se desprendeu dela e cercou toda a casa encurralando os Volturi e uns outros vampiros que deveriam ser da guarda. Eu aproveitei uma brecha do fogo e consegui sair da casa. Ela estava inteira em chamas, perto da entrada uns dois membros da guarda tentavam de alguma forma apagar o fogo. Eu podia ouvir os gritos vindo de dentro e imaginar os corpos frios como gelo queimando nas chamas violentas. Aproveitei o momento de desespero dos guardas e consegui atacar um deles, eu estava consumido pela raiva naquele momento e sem pensar muito arranquei a cabeça do primeiro e o arremessei no fogo, o outro rapidamente se pôs a lutar comigo, ele conseguiu me acertar algumas vezes e quase arrancar o meu braço esquerdo, mas o fogo foi desapareceu e nesse momento de distração eu o venci e o joguei nas últimas chamas.

Assim que a última chama se apagou Sophia saiu de dentro da casa, parou na minha frente, parecia mais pálida que o normal e desmaiou nos meus braços. Apesar de tudo aparentemente ter sido muito fácil com os Volturi estava com uma impressão de que algo estava errado. Segurei a Sophia firmemente em meus braços e fui silenciosamente correndo para a antiga caverna onde ela se escondia, nós precisávamos tomar alguma atitude para poder ajudar os outros.


	9. Chapter 9

Desde já quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic. Agradecer a todas as reviews, o carinho, dos meus leitores.

Muito obrigada.

* * *

Capítulo 9

"O Amor...

É difícil para os indecisos.  
É assustador para os medrosos.  
Avassalador para os apaixonados!  
Mas, os vencedores no amor são os  
fortes.  
Os que sabem o que querem e querem o que têm!  
Sonhar um sonho a dois,  
e nunca desistir da busca de ser feliz,  
é para poucos!"

Cecília Meireles

* * *

Anthony pov

Chegar até a caverna foi fácil, a área estava vazia, com nenhum sinal dos Volturi. Estava com uma sensação estranha, pressentindo que algo iria acontecer. Sophia estava se recuperando rapidamente, estava,os pensando em um meio de chegar a campina sem chamar muita atenção, e principalmente sem distrair a nossa família, pois pelo o que Alice havia dito teria luta.

Tinha absoluta certeza de que os Volturi tinham um bom plano em mente.

Após uns minutos Sophia foi despertando aos poucos, ela estava meio desorientada assim como da última vez que aquilo tinha acontecido no quarto. Ela se sentou lentamente do meu lado, e me encarou por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar.

- Aquilo aconteceu mesmo. Os Volturi morreram?

Eu não queria alarmá-la com as minhas suspeitas, mas achei melhor contar o que achava para ela. Pois se eu estivesse mesmo certo seria bom já estarmos preparados para o que iria acontecer. Com muita cautela comecei.

- Olha... Sophia, sinceramente eu não tenho certeza, apesar de ter visto o que aconteceu eu ... - ela começou a ficar tensa, e segurou na minha mão - ... eu acho que se tratando dos Volturi, em relação a tudo que me contaram sobre eles, não acho que seria tudo tão fácil. Você me entende?

Ela me encarou por uns instantes como se tivesse assimilando o que eu acabava de lhe dizer.

- Então você acha que eles planejaram aquilo. Será que eles já sabiam o que poderia acontecer?

- Pode ser, eu não tenho certeza, o que eu acho é só uma suposição, mas nós não podemos descartá-la, nós temos que estar preparados para tudo o que puder vir a acontecer.

-Tudo bem, então nós vamos até a campina para nos juntar aos outros.

- Vamos, mas nós temos que pensar em um jeito de não chamar a atenção dos Volturi, e nem de distrair a nossa família.

- Mas como nós vamos fazer isso. Não temos muito tempo.

- Eu sei, agora mesmo eles podem já estar lutando. - pensar nessa possibilidade me deu um frio na espinha - eu pensei em nos aproximarmos bem lentamente da área da clareira, e então vou tentar me comunicar com meu pai por pensamentos, mas se eles já estiverem lutando ... você volta aqui para a caverna e eu vou lutar junto com os outros e...

- NÃO. Eu vou junto com você, não vou fazer como da outra vez. Não vou abandonar a vocês. Não dessa vez, eu gosto muito de todos que me receberam tão bem, são como minha família e … você também.

Por um momento fiquei parado esperando ela dizer mais, mas não veio. Fiquei desapontado, mas não era hora para isso.

Depois de contar meu plano, trocamos um olhar cúmplice antes de segurar firmemente em suas mãos e sair da caverna rumo a campina. No caminho repassamos os planos, tínhamos pensado em todas as possibilidades caso algo saísse errado.

Como combinado fomos nos aproximando lentamente da campina, eu não ouvi nenhum barulho de luta, a única coisa que escutei foram vozes falando de maneira agressiva. Era hora de ser cauteloso. Ficamos a uma distância segura, onde eu sabia que meu pai poderia me ouvir. Então cautelosamente comecei "pai sou eu Anthony, por favor não se alarda, não aconteceu nada conosco, eu quero que o você me escute antes de fazer algo... " por pensamento contei sobre os Volturi terem supostamente morrido, e sobre as minhas suposições, como não tinha certeza sobre o que ele faria a seguir permanecemos parados no mesmo lugar.

Estávamos em absoluto silêncio quando escutamos uns barulhos atrás de nós, me coloquei na frente da Sophia em posição de ataque.

- Ora, ora crianças. Porque o medo.

- Caius?

- Eu mesmo.

Eu olhei em volta para ver se encontrava alguém.

- Estou sozinho. Aro e os outros morreram como eu previ.

- Você sabia? - perguntou Sophia saindo de trás de mim.

- Claro que sim, diferente do Aro e do Marcus eu gosto de fazer as minhas próprias investigações. Eu sabia dos seus poderes de fogo e consegui um hibrido que poderia se transformar em mim, ele não desconfiou de nada. Azar o dele.

- Ora seu...

Antes de terminar, ele ficou na minha frente cara a cara.

- Cuidado com as palavras garoto. A minha guarda toda está contra a sua querida família, a qualquer sinal meu, todos seus entes queridos serão mortos. Eu não sou como o Aro. Só vou dar duas opções a vocês com poderes. Ou se juntam a minha guarda, ou serão mortos.

- Você não vai conseguir.

Não consegui pensar direito e pulei para cima dele agarrando o seu pescoço.

- Não me subestime garoto. Jane.

De trás da outra árvore perto da onde Sophia estava saiu uma vampira loira, baixa, parecia uma criança, com os olhos bem vermelhos.

- SOPHIA FOGE.

Consegui dizer antes de ser atingido por uma dor intensa. Era tão forte que meu corpo estava todo contorcido de dor. Não tinha certeza mais achava que Sophia havia conseguido fugir.

- Jane. - disse Caius falando para ela parar.

Assim como a dor começou, ela terminou. Ele parou na minha frente e apontou o caminho para a campina. Me pus de pé e olhei em volta rapidamente. Sophia não estava ali, pelo menos ela havia fugido. Parecendo que lia meus pensamentos Caius respondeu.

- Não por muito tempo. Nós vamos te encontrar garotinha. Agora é melhor você andar, ou será que a Jane vai ter que te incentivar.

Rapidamente comecei a correr para a campina com os dois atrás de mim. Mal pus o pé na campina e soube que minha mãe havia estendido seu escudo para mim. Sem hesitar corri para o lado da minha família. Minha mãe me deu um longo abraço assim que parei do seu lado.

- Que cena comovente.

- Caius. - disse Carlisle com desgosto, provavelmente eles já sabiam de tudo.

- Carlisle, Carlisle, eu sempre soube que você tinha sorte de ter esses poderes para a sua família, mas adquirir mais três em menos de um século é muita sorte.

- Eu não adquiri nada. Eles são minha família, e estão comigo por vontade própria.

- Vamos ver se vai continuar assim depois que eles tiverem uma conversinha com a Chelsea, tenho certeza de que eles vão mudar de opinião na hora. Chelsea venha para cá.

De trás da guarda surgiu uma mulher com aparência de trinta anos, com o rosto oval, lábios finos, olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos ondulados que batiam na cintura. Ela parou o lado do Caius, e fez uma leve reverência.

- Vamos ver quem será o primeiro. Vamos ver. - ele correu os olhos por todos nós e pousou em mim. - o garoto primeiro, dai quem sabe os pais não vem por conta própria. Venha pra cá Anthony.

- NÃO. - gritou minha mãe agarrando meu braço.

- Anda logo.

- Mãe, ele vai fazer de qualquer jeito, por favor. - disse olhando ela de frente e de costa para os Volturi e movi os lábios dizendo para ela não se preocupar.

Ela não estava convencida, mas mesmo assim me afastei dela e pensei para que meu pai pudesse saber o que eu achava sobre o poder dessa Chelsea e o escudo da mamãe. Pois o escudo dela sempre protegeu agente de poderes psíquicos, então pode ser que não acontecesse nada comigo, e caso estivesse certa seria melhor fingir que havia dado certo para eles e no momento certo agir. Ele fez um leve gesto com a cabeça concordando.

- Chelsea, pode começar.

Eu não sabia o que ela ia falar ou fazer, nem sabia como acontecia. Ela parou na minha frente e olhou profundamente dentro dos meus olhos, ficando em transe por alguns segundos. Depois disso seus olhos voltaram ao normal, ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou para mim franzindo o senho.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Caius nervoso, se dirigindo a ela.

- Eu.. eu não posso, ele esta com escudo.

- Escudo. - no mesmo instante olhou para minha mãe que parecia satisfeita. - você..

Antes de completar a fala ele parou na frente dela e a segurou pelo pescoço. Meu pai rapidamente segurou os braços de Caius os soltando de minha mãe, com a atenção dos guardas voltada para meus pais fiz o combinado para Sophia que deveria estar me observando surgisse.

- AGORA.

No instante seguinte ela surgiu na clareira parando na frente da guarda e atirando fogo em todos que estavam lá. No caminho para a clareira Sophia disse que sabia como ativar os poderes dela e que se fosse necessário ela iria fazer. Por isso quando Caius e Jane apareceram ela já sabia que teria que seguir o nosso plano opcional Caius se virou para olhar e antes que ele desse uma ordem agi primeiro.

- Mãe a Sophia.

Não precisei completar e ela entendeu protegendo a Sophia com seu escudo.

O fogo pode ter matado alguns vampiros da guarda, mais ainda tinham alguns tentando nos atacar, entre eles os principais da guarda Volturi, Felix, Alex, Jane e Demitri.

Sem pensar duas vezes fui para cima de Alex que estava perto de mim. Pelo canto do olho pude ver os outros lutando. Meu pai com Caius, Emmett com Felix, Jasper com Demitri, Carlisle com Jane, Alice com Chelsea, Rosalie com Heidi, Esme estava protegendo minha mãe para que ela se concentrasse em manter o escudo em todos.

Eu sabia dos poderes dele, e também sabia que ele não podia usar comigo. Eu não tinha experiencia com lutas, mas pelo que pude perceber Alex muito menos, devia estar tão obituado com seus poderes que não sabia lutar. Ele caiu rápido quando arranquei um braço dele e o arremessei no fogo. Sophia estava concentrada mantendo o fogo para que jogássemos as partes arrancadas nas chamas.

Ele tentou me atacar me segurando pelo pescoço com uma mão e me jogou para longe perto do fogo, por sorte me levantei antes de sofrer algum dano, e imediatamente pulei para cima dele e o segurei pela cabeça tentando arrancá-la de seu corpo, ouvi o som de algo se quebrando e um grito de horror escapar da boca dele, Alex tentou me derrubar, mas antes que tivesse êxito eu consegui arrancar sua cabeça, e a joguei no fogo junto com o corpo.

Assim que Jasper acabou com Demitri ele foi até Alice e a ajudou com Chelsea, e Carlisle ajudou Rosalie depois que terminou com Jane, Emmett parecia estar se divertindo lutando com Felix, que parecia muito bravo, sentindo que estávamos o observando ele se aproximou rapidamente de Felix e num único gesto arrancou a cabeça do corpo e arremessou no fogo, no mesmo instante em que meu pai fazia o mesmo com Caius.

Assim que o último vampiro foi arremessado ao fogo, prestei atenção em Sophia e vi que ela estava muito pálida, que nem quando saiu de casa, mas antes que conseguisse fazer alguma coisa ela caiu para frente dentro das chamas que ainda estavam fortes.

- SOPHIA.

Gritei e corri para ode ela estava, antes que dissessem algo entrei rapidamente no fogo e a trouxe para fora. suas roupas estavam chamuscadas, assim como as minhas, eu senti uma ardência terrível na pele, mas vi que ela não estava melhor, por ser hibrida ela era mais sensível. Ela tinha uma boa parte do corpo com parte muito avermelhadas que pareciam que iam sangrar a qualquer momento.

Antes de dizer algo Carlisle apareceu do meu lado e colocou Sophia deitada na grama afastada da grande fogueira enquanto minha mãe corria para mim para observar se eu estava bem. Eu só conseguia prestar atenção na Sophia, ainda conseguia escutar seu coração batendo, mais estava um pouco devagar, como batimentos humanos.

- CARLISLE FASSA ALGUMA COISA.

- Anthony fique calmo. A Sophia é uma hibrida, e eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo eles levam para se recuperar de algo assim, mas pelo que pude ver pelas queimaduras mais leves não vai demorar mais do que três ou quatro dias. Mas agora precisamos de um lugar para ficar e alguns panos para limpar as feridas dela.

- Nós podemos ir para a nossa antiga casa. - disse minha mãe de pronto.

A nossa antiga casa, agora estava rodeada de casas de humanos, o que era um problema, mas como não tínhamos opção rapidamente fomos para lá.

Quatro dias haviam se passado. Carlisle fez de tudo o que estava ao se alcance. As feridas da Sophia já haviam melhorado, mas ela ainda não havia despertado. Nesse tempo Carlisle havia convocado uma reunião com alguns vampiros conhecidos para falra sobre a situação deles agora que os Volturi praticamente não existiam mais, e concordaram em deixar as esposas de Caius, Marcus e Aro tomarem posse da responsabilidade, pois apesar de serem esposas dos três, elas tinham mais juízo e senso de justiça que eles e Carlisle sabia que seria seguro deixar o poder nas mãos delas.

Estávamos quase entrando no quinto dia desde a batalha e nada, apesar de tudo fisicamente ela estava normal, e os batimentos dela haviam se normalizado. Nós até tínhamos feito uma reserva de sangue para quando ela acordasse. Eu passava todo o tempo do lado dela. Apesar de não quererem demonstrar todos estavam muito preocupados por ela ainda não ter acordado. Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade.

- Anthony.

Ouvi a voz da Sophia sussurrar o meu nome, mas foi tão baixo que achei que deveria ter imaginado pois ela continuava imóvel e com os olhos fechados, mesmo assim me levantei e fiquei curvado sobre ela observando o seu rosto angelical.

- Sophia. - arrisquei.

Esperei alguns minutos e nada, quando estava para me afastando ela respondeu.

- Anthony.

Emocionado segurei suas mãos.

- Sou eu, eu estou aqui, não se esforce. Por favor. CARLISLE - não me contive e o chamei bem alto.

Rapidamente todos apareceram, Carlisle a examinou, e pediu para Esme pegar as bolsas com sangue humano. Sophia tomou a primeira bolsa com muita dificuldade, mas depois de terminar a primeira as outras foram rapidamente e com mais vontade, milagrosamente no final da quarta bolsa ela estava totalmente recuperada.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? Não sente nenhuma dor? - perguntou Esme.

- Absoluta. Me sinto perfeitamente bem, de corpo e alma.

Sabia que ela se referia aos Volturi, mas não dissemos nada, esse assunto já havia morrido para todos nós. Sophia se mostrou totalmente recuperada e logo comprovado todos nos deram espaço e ficamos sozinhos na casa enquanto todos saíram para caçar trocando sorrisinhos e olhares cúmplices.

- Eu quero te agradecer por ter ficado comigo nesses dias todos. E por tudo, desde o começo.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Preciso sim. Graças a você eu conheci uma família, você sempre se mostrou preocupado comigo e sempre teve paciência. Você.. - começou e depois parou. - ... vocês todos são muito especiais para mim.

- Você também. - respondi meio desapontado.

- Mas você é em especial.. - ela parecia estar tomando coragem - ... eu, eu gosto muito de você, não como eu gosto dos outros, é diferente eu não sei como explicar... é, é uma coisa que eu sinto aqui.. - disse e colocou as mãos em cima do coração.

Eu fiquei um tempo absorvendo as palavras dela. Ela gostava de mim. Ouvir isso da boca dela foi como uma luz no meio de toda essa confusão. Só percebi que ela estava esperando uma resposta quando ela se virou para o outro lado e ficou com a cabeça baixa. Rapidamente me pus na frente dela e levantei o rosto dela, mas mesmo assim ela evitou me olhar nos olhos.

- Eu também... eu também gosto muito de você, da mesma maneira. Acho que logo que nos vimos pela primeira vez eu gostei de você.

Assim que terminei de dizer o que a tempos eu queria ter dito, Sophia segurou a minha mão que estava pousada no seu belo rosto tomando entre as suas pequenas mãos e aproximou seus lábios no meu. Foi rápidos, mas inocente, mágico, e o primeiro. Depois quando nos separamos apesar do embaraço pode perceber que ela estava tão feliz quanto eu. Essa lembrança ficaria guardado para sempre como a minha melhor lembrança.

Fim

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do final.

Agradeço novamente.

E nos vemos numa próxima.

Beijos


End file.
